Changeline
by Ivrian
Summary: COMPLETE. MERCI A TOUTES ET A TOUS POUR VOS REWIEWS ! Harry Potter dans une maison close ? On aura tout vu ! Et c'est quoi, une changeline ? SLASH HPDM !
1. Chez Lady Abbott

Changeline

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moa ! Tout à JKR ! Excepté le personnage de Soleyn la Changeline, qui reste mon entière propriété et ma création personnelle (lol, ça m'éclate d'écrire ça).

**Résumé** : Notre Harry se pose des questions sur sa sexualité. Il y répondra avec l'aide de Soleyn, une prostituée changeline rencontrée dans un bordel. Potter dans un bordel, on aura tout vu ! Mais au fait, c'est quoi une changeline ? Lisez, et vous le saurez !

**Pairing** : Harry / Draco (Wahou ! Quelle surprise, n'est-ce pas ? !) Donc, si vous êtes homophobe, passez votre chemin !

**Rating **: R + NC 17.

°°°

**1**

Chez Lady Abbott 

Pour la énième fois, Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, se demanda comment diable il avait pu en arriver là. Lui, le grand triomphateur de Voldemort, se trouvait actuellement dans une maison close. Le jour même de son dix-septième anniversaire.

Oh, bien sûr ! Il aurait pu dire qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait survivre vu que Voldemort était revenu à la vie… Il aurait pu dire qu'il ne voulait pas mourir vierge s'il ne devait pas arriver à son dix-huitième anniversaire…

Mais la vérité vraie est que Harry Potter ne savait pas du tout où il en était au niveau de la sexualité. Ses hormones le travaillaient régulièrement, et le poussaient à entamer de fréquents « cinq contre un » (Si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, je vous ferai un dessin, lol) dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Mais le problème est qu'il fantasmait autant sur les hommes que les femmes.

Au cours d'une discussion entre hommes, Harry avait appris en rougissant que le bordel le plus connu du monde de la Sorcellerie se nommait « Chez Lady Abbott ». Moyennant finances, on pouvait se payer absolument tous les fantasmes. Y compris le fantasme suprême, puisque la maison close offrait le luxe inouï d'avoir à demeure une pensionnaire changeline.

Lorsque Harry, ignorant comme l'oiseau qui vient de naître, avait demandé avec candeur ce qu'était une changeline, même Hermione l'avait regardé avec stupéfaction.

Mais le plus humiliant dans l'histoire, c'est que Draco Malfoy, qui passait par là, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, lui avait donné en personne l'explication. Sur un ton rien moins que condescendant, et en se fichant royalement de lui. C'est un Harry rouge de honte qui s'était lancé dans la bataille, non sans remarquer au passage que Malfoy était vraiment devenu beau mec.

Dans l'intimité de sa chambre, le brun s'était surpris à imaginer le corps nu du serpentard, et ça l'avait tellement troublé qu'il avait dû filer de toute urgence prendre une douche froide. Ainsi, Harry Potter, le soir de son anniversaire, se retrouvait chez Lady Abbott, scruté par le regard froid d'une femme encore très belle, et qui devait certainement être la patronne de l'endroit.

- Quel âge avez-vous, jeune homme ?

- Dix-huit ans, mentit le survivant avec un sourire charmeur.

La femme eut un vrai sourire en soulevant une mèche de cheveux bruns, dévoilant une cicatrice légendaire.

- Non, Monsieur Potter, vous avez tout juste dix-sept ans aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme rougit violemment.

- Et donc, je repars d'où je viens, c'est ça ?

- Non, cher ami. La majorité sexuelle, ici, c'est seize ans.

Elle eut un sourire à faire fondre les glaces.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir, pour votre anniversaire ?

- Perdre ma… enfin, mon… enfin…

- Oui ?

- Perdre ma virginité, souffla-t-il, si bas qu'elle dut se pencher pour l'entendre.

- Et avez-vous des préférences ?

- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez une Changeline ici…

La femme se redressa vivement.

- Que savez-vous, au juste, sur les Changelins, Monsieur Potter ?

- Je sais qu'ils ou elles sont hermaphrodites, qu'ils peuvent prendre n'importe quelle apparence, et qu'à l'instar des Vélanes, ils ont une sexualité plutôt… débordante.

Elle hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment, amusé par son ton d'élève studieux.

- Vous savez l'essentiel, Monsieur Potter. Ce que vous ignorez, c'est que les changelins choisissent eux-même leurs partenaires. Et donc, Soleyn, la changeline qui travaille ici, choisit elle-même ses clients. C'est une condition _sine qua non de notre partenariat._

Harry hocha la tête, un peu déçu.

- Et… vous ne pourriez pas intervenir en ma faveur ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

- Navrée, cher ami, mais on n'influence pas une changeline. Cependant, installez-vous confortablement au salon, buvez un verre et prenez votre temps pour faire un choix.

Harry suivit à la lettre ce sage conseil. Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il sirotait une bieraubeurre, sa boisson préférée, tout en étudiant avec attention les « pensionnaires » de l'établissement (et les clients par la même occasion !), une rumeur se fit entendre, suivie d'un silence assourdissant.

Une créature longiligne, entièrement vêtue de la tête aux pieds par des voiles noirs, fit son apparition en haut de l'escalier monumental menant à l'étage, et aux chambres.

Un frisson sembla électriser l'atmosphère, un frisson purement sexuel et Harry comprit pour la première fois le sens des mots « attraction magnétique ». Cette créature était la sensualité par excellence.

Dans un silence total, elle fit le tour du salon, semblant jauger sous ses voiles noirs chaque membre des deux sexes. Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers lui. Mais il crut que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre lorsqu'elle lui tendit la main. Incrédule, il ne put que la fixer.

Son voisin immédiat lui flanqua un grand coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui eut pour effet de le ramener à la réalité.

- Elle vous a choisi, jeune imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? !

Harry saisit la main gantée de noir et se leva tel un automate.

- Sacré veinard, va ! entendit-il encore en traversant le salon, à la suite de la fascinante créature.

Silencieusement, ils montèrent les escaliers et parcoururent un long couloir jusqu'à une suite digne d'un roi. Des miroirs ornaient le plafond, et Harry se sentit rougir en imaginant ce qu'ils devaient refléter, la plupart du temps. Des meubles Louis XIV en velours sombre décoraient agréablement la pièce.

Harry évitait de regarder la changeline, mal à l'aise, et elle finit par laisser entendre un petit rire perlé.

- Je ne mords pas, Harry Potter, dit-elle enfin.

Le jeune homme eut un sursaut.

- Vous me connaissez ?

- Qui ne connaît le David qui a vaincu Goliath ? fit-elle ironiquement.

Harry lui jeta un regard sombre.

- Figurez-vous que j'en ai plus que marre d'être traité comme une légende vivante !

- Je m'en doute, reprit-elle plus doucement. Que puis-je pour vous aider ?

Harry resta silencieux. Soleyn insista.

- Dîtes-moi…

Il se jeta brusquement à l'eau.

- Je suis encore vierge. Je ne sais pas si je verrais mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Et… je ne sais pas si je préfère les hommes ou les femmes !

Le jeune homme eut un sourire d'excuse à l'adresse de la silhouette sombre.

- Oui, je sais… On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge, comme disent les moldus…

°°°

**Voilà, à suivre. A l'origine, ce devait être un chapitre unique, mais vu la longueur du chapitre, ça va encore être une fic à épisodes ! Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous ! **


	2. Les préférences du Survivant

Changeline

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moa ! Tout à JKR ! Excepté le personnage de Soleyn la Changeline, qui reste mon entière propriété et ma création personnelle (lol, ça m'éclate d'écrire ça).

**Résumé** : Notre Harry se pose des questions sur sa sexualité. Il y répondra avec l'aide de Soleyn, une prostituée Changeline. Mais que sont donc les changelins ? Lisez, vous le saurez !

**Pairing** : Harry / Draco.

**Rating **: R + NC 17.

**Réponses** aux rewiews : ****

**Tolkiane : Moa aussi, veux Draco ! Mais JKR, elle veut pas me les donner, lui et Harry ! Sniff ! Enfin, ravie de voir que tu apprécies ! Rassure-toi, il va y en avoir, du Dray ! C'est quand même un slash Dray/Riri, à la base ! Mdr ! C'est fou ce que ce couple plait ! Pour le cinq contre un, à la rigueur, je peux t'en écrire un, si tu veux, mais le dessiner… j'suis pas douée en dessin ! Y a-t-il un dessinateur dans la salle, lol ? **

**Celinette : Coucou, toi ! ça me fais très plaisir de voir que tu rewiewes mes fics ! J'espère que tu vas continuer, et que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Quant à la raison pour laquelle la changeline cache son visage, les grands esprits se rencontrent : Harry lui pose la même question dans le chapitre 2 ! Et elle répond, disons… sans répondre… Niarf, niarf ! J'suis sadique ! Mais l'humanité n'est pas prête pour certains mystères… (Déjà entendu ça quelque part, moa !) LOL !!! Et joyeux Noël à toi aussi !**

**Ansuku**** : Trop sympa ton pseudo ! Tu trouves l'idée d'histoire étrange ? La, tu me fais vraiment plaisir ! J'essaie de faire des histoires originales, qui sortent tout droit de mon cerveau pervers et délabré, lol ! Même si je ne fais pas dans l'original au niveau couples, puisque Draco/Harry, je ne suis pas la seule à les voir ensemble ! Ils seraient chou, non ? J'espère avoir une rewiew de toi pour le chapitre 2…**

°°°

**2**

Les préférences du survivant 

Soleyn mit sa main devant la bouche de Harry pour l'empêcher de continuer à parler. La nervosité du jeune homme ne la laissait pas insensible.

- Du calme, chuchota-t-elle. Ce problème, nous allons le résoudre ensemble…

Harry se sentit brusquement envahi par une grande sérénité. Il ignorait si elle était due au contact apaisant de la changeline, ou si ces simples mots avaient eu pour effet notable de le soulager de sa tension.

- Est-ce que… on peut discuter, avant ?

- Bien sûr, Harry.

- C'est que… je suis un peu gêné de parler à une personne dont je ne vois pas le visage, fit-il avec embarras.

- Considère-moi comme ton confesseur, répliqua-t-elle plaisamment, et il fut sensible à cet humour un peu mordant.

Il sourit franchement, et alla s'asseoir sur un moelleux sofa.

- Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

La changeline était tout naturellement passée au tutoiement, et Harry entra dans le jeu.

- Si tu as de la bieraubeurre…

Elle lui en servit un grand verre, et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le jeune homme, sensible à cette proximité, sentit une vague de chaleur un peu trouble l'envahir.

- Pourquoi les changelins ne montrent-ils jamais leur véritable apparence ? demanda-t-il d'entrée.

Il devina le sourire sous les voiles noirs.

- As-tu déjà vu le vrai visage d'un épouvantard ? fut la réponse pour le moins mystérieuse.

- Vous êtes de la famille des épouvantards ? sursauta Harry, stupéfait.

- Disons, pour simplifier, que nous sommes aux épouvantards et aux détraqueurs… ce que vous autres, êtres humains, êtes aux chimpanzés et aux gorilles.

Le survivant était fasciné. Il voulut lui poser d'autres questions, plus personnelles.

Mais lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur les tempes du jeune homme, il comprit qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de cette surprenante créature. Il sentit un contact chaud, agréable, envahir son esprit, et comprit que la changeline était aussi télépathe.

« Dis-moi, fit une voix mentale d'une force stupéfiante, quelle est la personne qui te fait le plus fantasmer ? »

Harry essaya de se concentrer.

« Visualise-là pour moi, reprit la voix dans sa tête. Avec qui aimerais-tu faire l'amour ? »

Un visage se forma dans l'esprit du survivant, mais il le chassa rapidement et se concentra sur une autre personne. Il fit un dessin mental aussi exact que possible de ses traits, sa chevelure, ce corps qu'il devinait sous les vêtements de quidditch.

- Bien, fit Soleyn à haute voix. Tu peux ôter mes voiles, maintenant.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Lentement, il enleva le tissu opaque qui couvrait la tête, dévoilant avec appréhension un magnifique visage aux grands yeux sombres, à la bouche pleine et auréolé d'une chevelure de nuit.

- Cho, souffla-t-il, stupéfait devant une telle précision.

- Embrasse-moi, Harry, dit-elle.

Et c'était aussi la voix de Cho. Il s'exécuta, savourant la texture veloutée de ses lèvres pleines.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent en un fougueux ballet, fait de passion et de tendresse, et Harry sentit tous ses a priori s'envoler. C'est ainsi qu'il imaginait un baiser de Cho Chang.

Il lui enleva ses voiles avec lenteur, savourant chaque découverte comme un enfant dans un magasin de friandises. 

Cho/Soleyn avait entrepris elle aussi de le déshabiller. Enfin nus, ils se caressèrent avec fièvre, les mains de la jeune fille descendant langoureusement le long du ventre plat vers l'excitation manifeste du jeune homme.

Ses lèvres remplacèrent ses mains et Harry se laissa tomber sur le sofa, les yeux fermés. Au paradis. La langue mutine savoura chaque parcelle de sa peau, frôlant sa virilité tendue sans jamais la toucher complètement. Elle fit durer ce doux supplice pendant de longues minutes. Au bord de l'explosion, Harry se surprit à gémir, suppliant pour atteindre ce paradis qu'il commençait à peine à entrevoir.  

Ouvrant les yeux, il vit Cho/Soleyn le chevaucher, sentit sa main saisir son sexe pour le faire pénétrer en elle, et dut faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas jouir immédiatement.

Elle commença à se mouvoir sur lui avec lenteur, mais incapable d'en supporter davantage, il saisit ses hanches et imprima un rythme plus rapide à leur va-et-vient. 

- L'impatience de la jeunesse, murmura-t-elle, amusée et conquise.

Les yeux mi-clos, elle se mit à soupirer, la tension nerveuse de son corps devenant pleinement perceptible à mesure que la jouissance allait crescendo. Les mouvements des deux amants devinrent frénétiques, incontrôlables, et le plaisir explosa simultanément en eux, les gémissements répondant aux soupirs, jusqu'à ce que Harry, au plus fort de l'orgasme, hurle un prénom… qui n'était pas celui de Cho, et encore moins celui de Soleyn.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux respirations haletantes essayaient vainement de s'apaiser. Harry, les yeux mi-clos, entendit la changeline lui murmurer doucement :

- Visiblement, tu aimes les femmes, mais au moins, maintenant, nous savons où vont tes préférences…

Il la fixa et sous ses yeux stupéfaits, Cho Chang changea de forme, ses douces courbes féminines devenant de longs muscles masculins, des pectoraux développés par le quidditch et un visage d'ange sarcastique. L'homme dont Harry avait crié le nom au plus fort de l'extase.

- Draco Malfoy, fit-il, incrédule.

Allongé à ses côtés, Draco/Soleyn le fixait ironiquement.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Potter ? fit la voix nonchalante du serpentard.

°°°

**A suivre ! Si vous voulez la suite, bien sûr ! Alors, SVP, des rewiews ! PLEASE !!!**


	3. Révélation

Changeline

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moa ! Tout à JKR ! Excepté le personnage de Soleyn la Changeline, qui reste mon entière propriété et ma création personnelle.

**Résumé** : Notre Harry se pose des questions sur sa sexualité. Il y répondra avec l'aide de Soleyn, une prostituée Changeline. Mais que sont donc les changelins ? Lisez, vous le saurez !

**Pairing** : Harry / Draco.

**Rating **: R + NC 17.

°°°

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**WAHOU !!! Treize rewiews, dont dix pour le chapitre 2 ! *Ivrian qui saute partout de joie* Merci, merci, merci, je vous adore !!!**

**Lola Reeds : Non, quand même pas à bas les couples hétéros ! Mais je te rejoins à fond sur vive le yaoi ! En espérant que la suite te plaise autant… c'est un lemon !**

**Miya**** Black : Prévisible… Tout à fait ! Avec Dray et Riri, on a tout vu et tout lu ! Et on en redemande encore, c'est ça le pire ! J'espère que tu continueras à me rewiewer pour la suite de l'histoire !**

**Angelinadelacour : Tous les fantasmes de Harry, tu as raison. Le chapitre 2 et le chapitre 3, ce n'est que ça ! MdR en l'écrivant…**

**Flore : Merci et j'espère avoir encore une rewiew de toi pour le chapitre 3 !**

**Fanny Radcliffe : Harry en bi, ça ne s'était jamais vu ? Ah, bon, j'innovais sans le savoir, lol ! Heureuse que ça te plaise…**

**Zmija : L'auteur se met au boulot, et voila tout chaud tout hot, le chapitre 3 ! Quelle vie d'esclavagiste…**

**Gothiquegirl : C'est pas grave si t'es pas douée pour les longues rewiews, l'important, c'est qu'il y en ait ! Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire pour le chapitre 3, lol ?**

**Tolkiane : C'est vrai qu'il est gland, ce Riri, mais on l'aimerait pas autant s'il était autrement, non ?**

**Caroline : Voila la suite, et je t'ai envoyé un mail pour te le signaler. Merci à toi !**

**Clau : Merci de ta gentille rewiew, j'espère en avoir une autre de ta part sur le chapitre 3, et ç'est valable pour tout le monde ! C'est ça qui nous encourage, nous autres, auteurs de fanfics…**

**En gros, merci à tout le monde !!! Continuez les rewiews ou je finis à Ste Mangouste !**

°°°

**3**

Révélation 

Harry contemplait, incrédule, le visage et le corps parfaitement reproduit de son pire ennemi.

- Allons, Harry ! insista la changeline. Quelle meilleure occasion auras-tu jamais d'aller au bout de tes fantasmes ?

La bouche du survivant se colla sur la sienne avec fougue, lui ôtant l'envie de parler. Les mains du brun descendirent le long du corps de neige, titillant amoureusement les tétons qui durcirent à ce contact.

Draco/Soleyn ne fut pas en reste. Sa bouche suivit la longueur du cou de son compagnon, le mordillant avidement et lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Harry sentit son excitation renaître, excitation croissante lorsqu'il remarqua contre sa cuisse l'érection du serpentard.

Il pouvait se l'avouer en toute honnêteté, là, dans l'intimité de ce lieu clos : il avait envie, furieusement, désespérément, de Draco Malfoy. Depuis des mois. La fameuse haine qu'il entretenait savamment depuis des années à l'encontre du blond cachait des sentiments plus profonds. Des sentiments que ses hormones en folie avaient depuis peu exacerbé, les mettant ainsi au grand jour…

« Draco, pensa-t-il, et il put entendre l'écho de son propre prénom dans sa tête. »

« Touche-moi, Harry… Caresse-moi… »

Il s'exécuta, sa main emprisonnant doucement la chair roide et amorçant un mouvement lancinant de va-et-vient, tandis que sa bouche ne quittait pas celle de son futur amant. Leurs deux corps s'étreignirent avec fièvre, et Draco/Soleyn laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? pensa Harry, n'éprouvant pas le besoin de rompre le silence uniquement troublé par leurs soupirs. »

« J'étais en train de songer que nous serions mieux dans le lit que sur ce sofa, non ? »

Harry aquiesça mentalement, et sans cesser de l'embrasser et de le caresser, la changeline le conduisit jusqu'au lit.

A califourchon sur lui, la créature laissa courir ses lèvres le long de son torse, descendant lentement jusqu'à la forêt sombre de son entrejambe. Harry, fasciné, se surprit à observer leur reflet dans le miroir ornant le plafond.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant la bouche chaude se refermer voluptueusement sur son membre. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps, tandis que la sensualité de la caresse l'amenait au bord du plaisir.

- Dray, chuchota-t-il, je ne pourrais plus me retenir très longtemps.

- Alors, prends-moi, murmura la voix suggestive du serpentard.

Il s'allongea sur le ventre, et Harry le pénétra d'un mouvement souple, saisissant son sexe dressé pour le caresser. Leurs hanches commencèrent à se mouvoir en parfaite harmonie, la bouche de Harry caressant la nuque de Draco, sa main entamant un mouvement de plus en plus vif autour du membre dur de son partenaire.

Il avait complètement oublié que tout ça n'était qu'une illusion, que Soleyn n'était pas vraiment Draco. Il vivait son fantasme jusqu'au bout, sachant que tôt ou tard, la réalité reprendrait ses droits.

Le blond se mit à gémir plus fort, il le sentit durcir entre ses doigts et comprit qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Un liquide chaud inonda la main de Harry, tandis que le corps du jeune homme se raidissait, et le gryffondor se laissa à son tour envahir par un orgasme qui allait bien au-delà d'un simple échange charnel.

Epuisés, ils se laissèrent tomber l'un à côté de l'autre, un regard vert encore un peu trouble cherchant un regard d'acier en fusion.

- Est-ce que tu voudras me revoir, Soleyn ? demanda Harry après quelques minutes de silence.

- En tant que client ?

- Oui.

Il attendit en silence, espérant une réponse positive.

- Rendez-vous dans quinze jours, à la même heure.

Harry se permit un petit sourire, qui se figea rapidement sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il se retenait de poser l'éternelle question des nouveaux amants.

- Et… ?

« Tu étais très bien dans les deux situations, Harry ! fit la voix mentale de la changeline, amusée. Le sexe est un domaine ou tu es très doué… »

Le gryffondor poussa un soupir de pur bonheur, et croisa les bras derrière sa nuque. Plus tard, bien plus tard, il reviendrait à la réalité. Pour l'instant, il s'accordait le luxe inouï de rêver encore un peu…

°°°

**A suivre… Mais que va-t-il donc se passer ? Comment notre Harry va-t-il se sortir de cette situation ? Vous le saurez… en laissant des rewiews pour avoir la suite ! Niarf, niarf, niarf (rire sadique) !   **


	4. Sorties nocturnes

Changeline

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moa ! Tout à JKR ! Excepté le personnage de Soleyn la Changeline, qui reste mon entière propriété et ma création personnelle (lol, je m'éclate à écrire ça).

**Résumé** : Notre Harry se pose des questions sur sa sexualité. Il y répondra avec l'aide de Soleyn, une prostituée Changeline. Mais que sont donc les changelins ? Lisez, vous le saurez !

**Pairing** : Harry / Draco.

**Rating **: R + NC 17.

**Réponses** aux rewiews :****

**Celinette : Coucou, toi ! Fidèle au poste à ce que je vois ? J'en suis très heureuse ! Patience, la fin approche. Et oui, à l'origine, ça devait être une fic à chapitre unique, lol ! J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire. Et j'espère avoir encore pleins de rewiews de ta part !**

**Melo : Salut ! Ouais, moi aussi, ff.net me rend folle ! En particulier quand je veux lire le nouveau chapitre d'une fic et que je vois qu'il n'apparaît pas encore ! Bonne année à toi aussi, et merci pour tes deux rewiews ! J'espère en avoir d'autres…**

**Zmija : Salut, toi ! J'suis toujours ravie de voir que les gens me suivent d'un chapitre à l'autre. Harry doué pour le sexe ? Non, personne n'en doutait. Tu sais ce qu'on dit des hommes à lunettes ? La suite, la voila !**

**Bibine : Salut ! Merci pour la rewiew ! Harry, se contrôler ? Bah, tu vas voir… Pas plus tard que maintenant !**

**Ansuku : Salut ! Veinarde ! Alors, c'était bien le ski ? Pas grave d'avoir manqué un chapitre, je suis heureuse d'avoir de nouveau une rewiew de toi ! Rapide pour la mise en ligne ? Oui, en fait, j'ai fait un petit pari avec moi-même : fic commencée le 24/12, fic doit être terminée le 31/12, pour que je puisse me consacrer à mes autres histoires sur Harry Potter !   **

**Lola Reeds : *Soupir* Entièrement d'accord avec toi… Trop lu de Yaoi (et de lemon, lol) moi aussi. Et mon meilleur ami ne m'aide pas, lui non plus. Il est bi, tendance gay, à l'heure actuelle…**

**Sirie-Stefie : Salut, et merci pour ta gentille rewiew ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant…**

**Gothiquegirl : C'est bien, tu as compris le système Ivrian : une rewiew si vous voulez la suite ! MdR !  Bises à toi aussi et bonne année par avance !**

**Miya**** Black : Ouf ! J'ai évité Ste Mangouste de peu ! Une drogue, wouah ! Exactement l'effet de ma changeline sur Harry ! Il y a goûté, il ne peut plus s'en passer !**

**Flore : Dis donc, tu serais pas un peu médium, toi ? Allez, la fin de ce chapitre est un clin d'œil pour toi… J'espère que ça va t'amuser. Et à bientôt pour une rewiew, j'espère !**

**Donc, à tout le monde, je ne le dirais jamais assez : CONTINUEZ LES REWIEWS, PLEASE !**

°°°

**4**

Sorties nocturnes 

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'anniversaire du survivant. Une fois tous les quinze jours, il retrouvait Soleyn chez Lady Abbott. Peu à peu, la changeline était devenue une amie. Leurs échanges étaient autant spirituels que physiques.

Parallèlement, Harry avait admis ses sentiments amoureux pour Malfoy, et sombrait peu à peu dans la mélancolie. Ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione et Ron, se demandaient ce qui lui arrivait, mais aucun ne put réussir à lui tirer les vers du nez.

En fait, le jeune homme ne se sentait revivre que lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie de la changeline. La fascination qu'il éprouvait pour Malfoy, sentiment qui tournait au morbide, était nourrie par sa relation ambiguë avec la créature. Celle-ci était trop fine pour ne pas le constater, mais ne disait mot sur son inquiétude.

Ce mal de vivre se traduisit par une recrudescence d'animosité à l'égard du vrai Malfoy, qui, par réflexe, devint lui aussi encore plus agressif. Les deux jeunes gens en vinrent plus souvent aux mains, notamment lors d'un match de quidditch mémorable, où les serpentards finirent (pour une fois !) par l'emporter d'un petit point sur les gryffondors.

Après la bagarre, Harry s'attarda sous la douche, et eut la surprise de trouver en sortant un Draco Malfoy uniquement vêtu d'un peignoir éponge, et qui semblait l'attendre.

- Tu n'as pas assez pris de coups dans la gueule, Malfoy ? ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?! cracha Harry, essayant de cacher son trouble. 

- Juste t'emmerder un peu, Potter ! fut la réponse nonchalante.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, répliqua le survivant en détournant les yeux de cette vision divine.

Malfoy en peignoir, sans rien en dessous, un peignoir ouvert largement sur son torse musclé et… STOP !

Les yeux du serpentard s'étrécirent.

- Il y a une rumeur qui court sur toi, Potter, en ce moment.

- Seulement une ? ironisa le gryffondor. Tu m'étonnes, Malfoy, vraiment !

Le blond ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

- On raconte que tu découches tous les quinze jours, et que tu fais le mur pour aller dieu sait où…

Harry se sentit changer de couleur. Réaction qui n'échappa guère au serpentard.

« Ah, ah ! J'ai mis le doigt sur quelque chose ! Potter, je te tiens ! pensa-t-il en examinant la jolie teinte brique qu'avait pris le beau visage du survivant. »

Il s'approcha du brun, allant jusqu'à le frôler.

- Et où vas-tu comme ça, Potter ?

- Nulle part ! explosa Harry. Et même si je découchais, comme tu le dis si bien, ça ne te regarderait en rien !

- Oh que si, beau ténébreux ! riposta Draco. Parce que si je peux trouver là un moyen quelconque de chantage, crois-moi, je ne vais pas me gêner !

Harry était déchiré entre deux attitudes. Laquelle adopter ? Flanquer un coup de poing au blond, ou… l'embrasser ? Il était proche, si proche. Il lui suffisait de tendre les lèvres pour toucher les siennes. La tentation était quasi insupportable, aussi le gryffondor opta pour une troisième solution, tout aussi radicale. Il bouscula le serpentard et prit la fuite.

Draco le regarda filer, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Cours, mon petit Potty, cours vite… Une fois que j'aurais découvert ton secret, tu ne m'échapperas plus ! »

***

Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley étaient franchement inquiets pour leur meilleur ami. Ils n'étaient pas sans remarquer qu'un samedi sur deux, le survivant prenait sa cape d'invisibilité et quittait l'enceinte de Poudlard, sans imaginer une seconde qu'ils avaient remarqué son manège. Malheureusement, Blaise Zabini les avaient surpris en train de discuter de la situation, et malgré les menaces, avait vendu la mèche. Tous les serpentards en faisaient des gorges chaudes.

Aussi, ce fameux samedi, après avoir longuement discuté, Hermione et Ron avaient décidé d'affronter Harry face à face, et de lui extorquer une explication à sa conduite. Leur première idée avait été de le suivre, mais ça leur avait paru trop bas, trop contraire à leur sens de l'amitié.

Lorsque le gryffondor quitta silencieusement le dortoir, ce soir-là, il trouva ses deux amis en train de l'attendre en haut des escaliers.

- Harry, fit Hermione, ôte cette cape, nous savons que tu es là.

Le jeune homme obtempéra, le regard impénétrable.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes debout à une heure pareille, tous les deux ? s'enquit-il.

- Et toi, bon dieu ! ? explosa Ron, furieux. Tu nous mens depuis des mois, tu nous caches des choses, tu…

- Ron, calme-toi ! le coupa Hermione en posant une main apaisante sur son bras.

Le regard noir de Harry ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, asséna ce dernier d'un ton froid, ma vie privée ne regarde que moi…

Ron eut un sourire amer.

- D'accord, fit-il, désolé, j'avais cru que nous étions amis.

Il se détourna pour partir, mais Hermione le retint.

- Arrêtez, tous les deux, ça suffit ! Harry, nous sommes juste inquiets pour toi, tu peux comprendre ça ?  

Sous le doux reproche, le brun se sentit rougir.

- Désolé, grommela-t-il.

- Peux-tu nous dire où tu vas ? reprit calmement la jeune fille.

Harry soupira.

- Non, je ne le peux pas. Pas pour l'instant. Mais je vous promets que je vous en parlerai très bientôt. Il faut… que j'arrive à résoudre quelque chose, et je ne peux le faire que tout seul.

Ron s'était calmé.

- Très bien, Harry, soupira-t-il. Mais il faut que tu saches une chose : les serpentards sont probablement au courant de tes sorties… nocturnes.

- Je sais, répondit tranquillement Harry, Malfoy m'en a parlé.

Hermione et Ron faillirent s'étrangler de stupeur.

- Mes sorties nocturnes, comme tu les appelles, vont finir dès ce soir, continua le survivant. Je vais annoncer à la personne que je vois régulièrement que nos relations se terminent.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, répondit-il. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça…

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton bas, mais extrêmement las.

- Très bien, Harry, nous n'insistons pas, fit Ron.

A tour de rôle, ils lui donnèrent une accolade chaleureuse, et rejoignirent leurs quartiers respectifs. Harry remit sa cape d'invisibilité, et quitta l'enceinte de Poudlard. Une fois dehors, il l'ôta de nouveau, la rangea et s'enfonça bientôt dans la nuit noire, sans remarquer qu'il était suivi discrètement.  

Il prit un fiacre sans remarquer davantage qu'un deuxième le prenait en filature. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que tout devait s'arrêter définitivement ce soir. Il était comme un drogué en manque de sa dose, et devenant plus dépendant à chaque fois qu'il voyait la changeline. C'était intenable.

Le fiacre s'arrêta devant une demeure somptueuse, bien connue du monde de la magie. Sans hésiter, Harry pénétra à l'intérieur, avec l'assurance des habitués. Celui qui le filait si discrètement ôta sa capuche, dévoilant le visage stupéfait de Draco Malfoy.

« Seigneur ! Saint Potter… chez Lady Abbott ? ! L'apôtre de la vertu dans l'antre du vice ? ! Qui l'eut crû ? ! »

Il fallut quelques minutes au serpentard pour s'en remettre. Puis un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres pleines.

« Qui aurait cru que Potter et moi fréquentions le même endroit ? songea-t-il. »

Son sourire s'accentua, tandis qu'un plan machiavélique prenait lentement forme dans l'esprit tortueux du dernier des Malfoy.  

« Tu es à moi, Potter… » 

°°°

**Voila, à suivre ! Petit scoop de l'auteur : le prochain chapitre est le dernier de la fic ! Alors, à vos rewiews, prêt, partez !                 **


	5. Sentiments dévoilés

Changeline

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moa ! Tout à JKR ! Excepté le personnage de Soleyn la Changeline, qui reste mon entière propriété et ma création personnelle (MdR en écrivant ça, comme toujours).

**Résumé** : Notre Harry se pose des questions sur sa sexualité. Il y répondra avec l'aide de Soleyn, une prostituée Changeline. Mais que sont donc les changelins ? Lisez, vous le saurez !

**Pairing** : Harry / Draco.

**Rating **: R + NC 17.

**Note de l'auteur** : Nous y voilà ! « Changeline », c'est fini ! C'est toujours un peu triste de terminer une fic… Sniff ! Mais bon, j'en ai quand même quatre autres sur le feu, et je les ai un peu négligées pour écrire celle-ci… Donc, ne tuez pas l'auteur, si, dès maintenant, elle prend un peu plus de temps pour updater ses autres fics en cours !

Je vous assure, un chapitre tous les deux jours, c'est un rythme tuant… lol ! Néanmoins, c'est promis, c'est ma résolution de nouvelle année, je terminerai **toutes** mes fics !

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Clau : Coucou, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu suis toujours ! C'est vrai que j'ai updaté rapidement, mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment, j'avais fait un petit pari avec moi-même : écrire cette fic entre le 24 et le 31 décembre. En tous cas, merci pour tes compliments !**

**Zmija : Toujours là ? Bon sang, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs qui vous suivent dans vos délires ! Bon, pour te répondre : dire à Ron et Hermione ce qu'il faisait, ce n'est pas vraiment important, donc je laisse le soin à ton imagination de le deviner. Rencontrer Draco dans le lupanar, lis la suite et tu vas voir… ce que tu vas voir ! Et pour la suite de ta rewiew, serais-tu médium ? Gros zibous à toi aussi !**

**Bibine : Merci d'avoir rewiewé tous les chapitres ! Je compte sur toi pour mes prochaines fics ! C'est curieux, Malfoy dans une maison close, ça n'étonne personne, lol !**

**LN : Nan, j'suis pas cruelle ! Juste un peu… Bonne année à toi !**

**Fanny Radcliffe : Que va faire Draco ? Tu vas bien voir *rire sadique de l'auteur*…**

**Lola Reeds : Et bien, on est deux à être sadique ! Suite et fin, Draco versus Harry (dans tous les sens du terme, lol) !**

**Flore : Non, non, ne te plains pas à ta maman ! MdR !**

**Celinette : Coucou, toi ! Ma fidèle rewieweuse… J'espère que tu vas apprécier la fin, et que j'aurais beaucoup d'autres rewiews de toi pour mes autres fics.**

**Melo : Mais n'y aurait-il que des mediums qui lisent mes fics, lol ? Difficile à mettre en œuvre… certes, mais pas impossible ! La preuve, lol !**

**Tolkiane : Merci d'être encore là, j'espère avoir un petit mot de toi pour la fin. Dis-moi ce que tu en as pensé ! Est-ce que ça t'a plu autant ?**

**Cookie : Kiss à toi aussi, Cookie ! Voila la suite !**

**Ansuku : Encore une voyante ? Mais c'est pas possible ! La suite, la voila ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette fin…**

**Miya**** Black :  Toujours fidèle au poste ! Je suis contente ! Je sais, c'est triste, mais il faut bien finir un jour… Et puis, j'écrirai d'autres Harry/Draco !**

**Saael : Salut, la rewieweuse pro de FF.net ! J'espère que tu vas me laisser un mot sur chacune de mes fics, dis donc !**

**Malicia : Merci, merci, merci ! ENCORE !!!**

**Angelika : Salut ! Et désolée, ma grande, pas de Ginny ni de Hermione sur ce coup-là ! MdR ! **

**En tous les cas, merci à toutes et à tous pour vos rewiews (41 !!!), continuez à m'encourager, car j'en ai vraiment besoin. (Je traverse une sale période en ce moment…Et donc, j'ai énormément apprécié vos encouragements  et votre soutien.)**

**JE VOUS ADORE !!!!        **

°°°

**5**

**Sentiments dévoilés**

Devant la porte de la chambre, pour la dixième fois au moins, Harry relut la missive qu'il avait reçue de Soleyn. C'était bien l'écriture de la changeline. Il la reconnaissait pour avoir lu à plusieurs reprises des poèmes qu'elle avait écrits, avec un talent certain. Mais pourquoi voulait-elle absolument le revoir une dernière fois ?

Il frémit en songeant qu'elle allait peut-être lui faire une déclaration d'amour… Mais au fond, serait-ce si désagréable ? Il ne niait pas avoir des sentiments très fort pour la créature, mais il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Non, même si ça lui donnait envie de se tuer pour sa stupidité, il aimait Draco Malfoy. Depuis des années.

En entrant dans cet endroit, où il avait eu tant de plaisir, il cilla. Installée sur le sofa, dans ses longs voiles noirs qu'il avait appris à apprécier, elle le fixait. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir ses yeux pour s'en rendre compte.

- Bonsoir, Harry.

Il aimait vraiment cette voix chaude et un peu rauque. Elle n'appartenait qu'à elle, un peu comme un signe distinctif.  

- Bonsoir, Soleyn.

- Installe-toi confortablement et sers-toi un verre, je reviens tout de suite, dit-elle en se levant.

- Il faut qu'on parle, répliqua-t-il abruptement. Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ?

Il devina le sourire derrière le voile.

- Disons juste… pour un dernier adieu. Tes préférences n'ont pas changé entre-temps ?

Harry soupira.

- Tu sais très bien que non.

Un bruissement de tissu, et elle avait disparu. Surmontant sa frustration, le jeune homme se servit un verre de bieraubeurre. Il était tellement absorbé par ses propres pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la créature revenir. Une main masculine lui ôta son verre, et Draco/Soleyn lui tourna la tête pour l'embrasser.

- Soleyn, il faut vraiment qu'on discu…

Ensuite, Harry Potter cessa de parler.

« Et merde ! Pourquoi ne pas en profiter une dernière fois ? lui souffla une petite voix intérieure. »

Aucun écho ne retentit dans sa tête. Alors Harry se laissa emporter totalement. Il laissa l'autre mordiller, goûter avec avidité chaque millimètre de sa peau enfiévrée. Leurs deux corps entamèrent une lutte amoureuse qui les laissa haletants, impatients d'en avoir davantage.

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre comme des affamés, conscients que ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils feraient l'amour ensemble.

La bouche du survivant trouva rapidement le sexe dressé de son compagnon et l'avala goulûment, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

Lorsque Draco/Soleyn fut incapable d'en supporter davantage, il plaqua le gryffondor sur le matelas, et pénétra en lui d'une seule poussée. Creusant les reins pour l'accueillir, Harry sentit se vue se brouiller sous l'effet du plaisir.

Accompagnant les mouvements de hanches du blond, il se mit à crier tant la jouissance était intense, et se déversa dans un ultime spasme sur les draps de soie, tandis que son compagnon atteignait à son tour l'orgasme.

***

Plus tard, bien plus tard, dans la douceur du moment, il commença à réfléchir. Une idée lui vint peu à peu, s'imposant de telle manière à son esprit qu'il décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Draco ? demanda-t-il tendrement. Où est Soleyn ?

Une voix ensommeillée lui répondit.

- Probablement dans une autre chamb… 

La voix s'interrompit net. Draco Malfoy, le seul, l'unique, se tourna vivement vers son compagnon, toute envie de dormir envolée. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant !

Harry, les bras derrière la nuque, apparemment impassible, contemplait leur reflet dans le miroir du plafond.

- Tu sais, fit le serpentard. 

Et c'était une affirmation, pas une question. Néanmoins, le brun y répondit.

- Oui.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence.

- Comment as-tu compris ?

Harry le regarda.

- Plusieurs petites choses… D'abord, pendant nos… échanges, j'entends toujours la voix de Soleyn dans ma tête. Pas cette fois-ci. Puis ta façon de faire l'amour, de manière aussi… possessive.

Le survivant sourit.

- Et puis cette adorable tâche de naissance sur ta fesse gauche. Voilà quelque chose que notre Changeline n'a jamais reproduit.

- Tu es très observateur, fit amèrement Draco.

Il quitta le lit et commença à se rhabiller. Harry l'observa, le visage impénétrable.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi, Potter ?

L'emploi de son nom de famille, sur ce ton méprisant, fit mal à Harry. Après tout ce qu'ils venaient de partager…

« Du sexe, souffla la petite voix de son esprit, et uniquement du sexe. »

Des larmes brûlantes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il se força à les ravaler. Draco allait quitter la pièce.

- Pourquoi cette mascarade ? continua-t-il. Pourquoi ce soir ? Est-ce que ça t'amusait à ce point de m'humilier ? De te moquer de mes sentiments ?

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil stupéfait.

- Ce qui me fait le plus mal, reprit Harry, franchement blessé, c'est que Soleyn ait été ta complice. Je croyais vraiment pouvoir lui faire confiance… Je croyais qu'elle m'appréciait.

- Potter ! Mais t'es con, ou quoi ? ! explosa Draco. Tu n'as rien compris, alors ? !

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être surpris. Le blond semblait vraiment touché. Voire… ému.

- Explique-toi, insista-t-il doucement.

Le serpentard émit un soupir résigné, puis commença son récit…

**Flash Back :**

_Draco Malfoy était intrigué. Qu'est-ce que Potter pouvait bien faire dans une maison close ? La question n'avait cessé de le hanter. Même maintenant, alors qu'il attendait sa « partenaire de plaisir », ainsi qu'il aimait l'appeler, il était obnubilé par ce nouveau problème._

_- Bonsoir, Dray, fit la voix un peu rauque qu'il aimait tant._

_- Bonsoir, Soleyn._

_- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait attendre._

_- On pardonne tout à une jolie femme, ironisa-t-il._

_Il sursauta en constatant qu'elle avait ôté le voile couvrant sa tête, et que deux yeux verts le fixaient avec ironie. Les yeux verts de Potter. Harry Potter. Son obsession depuis plus d'un an._

_- Non, Soleyn, dit-il. Pas ce soir. Je veux juste parler._

_La créature éclata de rire. Le rire d'Harry._

_- Depuis quand un Malfoy souhaite-t-il simplement parler ? _

_- Depuis qu'il a vu l'objet de ses désirs entrer chez Lady Abbott._

_Il y eut un long silence. La tension était presque palpable._

_- Vraiment ? reprit Soleyn d'un ton neutre._

_Trop neutre pour que le jeune homme s'y trompe._

_- Est-ce que tu sais s'il a une partenaire régulière ? _

_- Et comment le saurais-je ?_

_Draco la fixa._

_- Soleyn, on se connaît depuis plus d'un an._

_- Le jour de ton seizième anniversaire, fit doucement la créature._

_- Lorsque mon cher père a voulu que je me déniaise, rétorqua le jeune homme avec cynisme. La tête qu'il a fait lorsque tu m'as choisi !_

_- En effet, approuva-t-elle, souriant à ce souvenir._

_Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on clouait le bec à Malfoy père. _

_- Je n'imaginais pas que tu me mentirais un jour, accusa son fils. Je pensais que nous étions devenus des amis._

_Harry/Soleyn poussa un profond soupir, puis rendit les armes devant la réelle souffrance qu'exprimait le jeune homme._

_- Tu as raison, Draco, admit-elle. Je vais te répondre… Harry Potter vient régulièrement ici depuis trois mois, et il a effectivement quelqu'un d'attitré._

_- Qui ? interrogea le blond d'une voix étranglée._

_Il se doutait maintenant de la réponse._

_- Moi, répondit-elle tranquillement._

_Draco aurait pu hurler._

_- Quel est son fantasme ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, le corps tendu comme dans l'attente d'un coup._

_Il crut qu'elle ne répondrait pas, mais la changeline se métamorphosa lentement, et le jeune homme crut voir son reflet dans un miroir._

_- Tu as ta réponse, Dray, lui dit sa propre voix._

_- Alors il faut que tu m'aides, Soleyn. Il le faut._

**Fin du Flash back**

La confession était finie. Harry Potter regardait maintenant Draco Malfoy d'un air stupéfait.

- Quoi ? coassa-t-il.

Dray le fixa d'un air de profonde commisération.

- Merlin, Harry ! Tu es vraiment bouché ou tu le fais exprès ? Soleyn savait ce que je ressentais pour toi. Elle a voulu m'aider. Elle a voulu **nous aider.  **

- Quoa ?

- Allô la lune, ici la terre ! se moqua le blond. Il est temps d'atterrir !

Harry se leva d'un bond, furibond, oubliant qu'il était totalement nu.

- Elle a voulu t'aider à coucher avec moi pour assouvir enfin tes fantasmes de pervers, c'est ça ? ! hurla-t-il, fou de rage.

Il s'interrompit en rougissant. Il venait de remarquer le regard brûlant du serpentard, posé sur une certaine partie de son anatomie. 

- Réfléchis, mon amour, soupira Draco, deux minutes, si tu en es capable. Sans Soleyn, nous en serions encore à nous balancer des vacheries et des coups de poing à longueur de journées, tout en fantasmant à mort l'un sur l'autre.  

Harry en resta bouche bée.

- Co… comment m'as-tu appelé ?

Draco eut un sourire à faire fondre les neiges éternelles.

- Harry… tu n'as pas encore compris que je t'aime ? insista-t-il avec tendresse. Il faut croire que les gryffondors sont vraiment longs à la détente…

Le survivant en tomba à la renverse sur le lit, foudroyé.

« Dray vient de me dire qu'il m'aime… L'homme de ma vie est aussi… amoureux de moi ! »

- Je suis mort et je suis au paradis, c'est ça ? articula lentement Harry.

Eclatant de rire, le blond se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

- Et bien, si c'est le cas, on y est tous les deux !

Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou de Draco.

- Je t'aime aussi, Dray.

- Je crois que je commençais à m'en douter, fit son compagnon avec suffisance.

Un coup de coussin le fit taire.

- Prétentieux, va !

- Tu ne m'aimerais pas autant, sinon.

Harry le fit taire en l'embrassant avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait enfin se permettre de lui témoigner, et bientôt, les vêtements du serpentard volèrent à nouveau dans la chambre.

- OH, MERLIN ! s'exclama soudain ce dernier avant d'éclater de rire, tout contre les lèvres de son amant.

- Quoi, qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea le brun.

- La tête des gryffondors et des serpentards quand ils vont savoir qu'on est ensemble !

- Avec un peu de chance, Rogue va en faire une attaque cardiaque, fit Harry avec un sourire sadique.

Ils piquèrent une vraie crise de fou rire à cette seule idée.

- Il faudra remercier Soleyn, souffla Dray quand ils se furent un peu calmés.

« Vous savoir ensemble est mon plus beau cadeau, fit la voix mentale de la changeline, faisant légèrement sursauter les deux amants. Je suis juste un peu… déçue de perdre deux si bons clients. » 

Le fou rire les reprit, bientôt remplacé par la passion et le désir. 

***

Au petit matin, lorsqu'ils quittèrent la maison de Lady Abbott, main dans la main, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser un profond soupir. Draco se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? 

- J'étais en train de songer que cet endroit allait vraiment me manquer.

Et Harry, voyant la mine de son Dray s'allonger, se permit un petit sourire et un clin d'œil typiquement dans l'esprit de la maison Serpentard…

**FIN**

°°°

**Voila, this is the end ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ? A lot of rewiews, please, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles fics ! Et bonne année à toutes et à tous !!!**


End file.
